This invention relates to a paper feeding device for use in an electrophotographic copying machine.
Hitherto, paper feeding devices for electrophotographic copying machines have been provided with a pair of paper feeding rollers which rotate in opposing direction to each other above the sheet tray for buckling the top sheet of the paper stock, stored in the tray, or have utilized vacuum for providing a buckle in the top sheet. These devices are not completely reliable in that double-feeding or misfeeding may occur, resulting in unacceptable reliability.
The aforesaid problems have been caused by the fact that conventional paper feeding devices have been served the dual functions of stripping sheets as well as feeding sheets and hence the function of the sheet feeding device is somewhat comprised.
This invention is directed to avoiding the aforesaid disadvantages by providing a paper feeding device for use in an electrophotographic copying machine which is provided with a mechanism for buckling and feeding copy papers from a stack one by one with improved reliability.